Second Accident
by iLoveFinnGlee5
Summary: What happens if Quinn gets pregnant again, but this time, with Sam's baby?


**Hey! So I decided that this is no longer gonna be random drabbles since I was asked multiple times to continue this one. So there's gonna be anout 6-10 chapters. Not gonna be as long as my other fics are gonna be (Read them, by the way! They're both Finchel)**

**ENJOY!**

Quinn _wanted_ to be careful this time. She didn't want to cheat on him like she did to Finn, she didn't wanna just be with him for popularity. Also, she didn't wanna just date him because of something drastic like Puck. Honestly, This might be one of her only real loves. She didn't really love Finn or Puck. She didn't love Finn because she knew that he would _always_ go to Rachel. She didn't love Puck because he wasn't a 'stable relationship' kinda guy. But she knew she loved Sam. More than she's ever loved anyone. She_ actually_ cared about him. But if what Quinn thinks is happening to her, is actually happening to her, she might ruin the only good relationship she's had just because she wasn't careful... Again.

It all started that one night in the middle of February, they... weren't so careful. Quinn went to school the next day thinking nothing of it. She struted down the hallway in her Cheerios uniform thinking nothing was wrong. She found Sam by his locker, talked to him for a while, kissed him goodbye and went to class. All was right in Quinn Fabray's world... Until February was nearing an end. Then her world was turned upside down for the second time in her high school life.

She was walking down the hall and all of a sudden, she felt a rush of fimiliar nauseousness. She quickly ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. She reaches the stall and she threw up everything she had. She didn't notice how loud she was being while puking. Someone was coming in..

"Hello?" said a fimiliar voice. Brittany.

"Is anyone in here?" said a second voice that Quinn immediately recognized. Santana.

Quinn got up off the floor and walked out of the stall over to the other 2 cheerleaders. Her breath probably smelt terrible. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen.

"Quinn. Are you alright?" Santana asked. "What happened?"

"I think I need to go to the nurse. Can you guys walk me down?" Quinn asked. Her voice was weak which worried the other two girls. They both nodded and linked their arms on either side of Quinn. They walk down to the nurse slowly.

xXx

Quinn was immediately worried when the nurse saw nothing wrong with her. No fever, no stiffness. Nothing. Brittany and Santana were waiting out of the office. Quinn walked out of the tiny nurse's office and headed for her two friends. Quinn was almost positive that she knew what was wrong with her.

"Hey. How'd it go?" said Brittany quietly.

"Can you two drive me somewhere? The store?" Quinn whispered. The other two could hear the fear in her voice. They knew exactly what Quinn was thinking happened.

"Of course, Quinn."

The three girls walked out of the school and into Santana's car. Quinn was in the back, almost lying down. Santana and Brittany were really scared for her. They didn't want one of their best friends to suffer through this again.

When they got to the pharmacy, Quinn told them to stay in there. They did as they were told as Quinn walked into the store. She quickly found what she needed because she was in this exact position just last year. She bought the item, getting awkward looks from the old ladies and young men in line, and headed for the bathroom in the store. She took the item out of it's packaging and sat on the toilet.

xXx

She has to wait 2 more minutes to find out if she's right or (hopefully) not. She remembered last year, she was miserable all of 9 months. She suddenly started to feel tears on her eyes on her cheek. She remembers how her parents kicked her out when they found out. Imagine what they'll d to her this time! She cried harder just thinking about it. 30 more seconds. The life that she knows might change in less than 30 seconds. No more cheerios, no more parents, and maybe even no more Sam. 30 seconds came and went. Quinn went to the sink were the item was. She nervously picked it up and started bawling on the floor.

Positive.

She was pregnant. Again.

**So what do you think? PLEASE review and tell me! Also, once again, read my other fanfics, "Rachel's Song" and "Love At First Sight"!**


End file.
